


Without Wifi

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Couch Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Stuck together without wifi, two brothers come to explore their sexual history. Using it to pleasure themselves, and maybe turn to each other.
Relationships: Timothy Colombos/Michael Colombos
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“WHAT!” 

The greek american teenage cry was almost loud enough to be heard throughout the neighbourhood. Irritating for his brother sitting right beside him, who wouldn’t be surprised if there was gushing crimson from his eardrum. 

Their eyes had been solely focused on the TV screen, watching some teenage girl unbuckling her ‘step dad’s’ pants when the internet had suddenly died. Frozen for a few moments before the video itself broke and an error sign replaced it. Even their phones were out and neither had reception. Thus, the pair of brothers fell back heavily into their couch with deep groans; In one hand each they held their now softening cocks, which twitched softly as though begging for attention and excitement.

“Our internet… fucking sucks!” Eighteen-year-old Michael Colombos whined, his breathing a little heavier. Matching the breath of his former Nickelodeon actor brother, Timothy. Who had starred as Ethan Prescott in WITs Academy, the sequel to their popular Every Witch Way show.

“Bet dad didn’t pay the bill again,” Timothy muttered. The fifteen-year-old’s hand was slow and bored on his lengthy cock, pumping it without much excitement. Nothing to watch besides Michael doing the same. “You got porn mags?”

“Hell no… I normally just jerk to shit online.” Michael muttered, ignoring the few times that he had used some magazines with his best friend Ben Hyland, who like his brother was an actor.

Timothy’s groan grew louder, now directed at his big brother. A handsome, horny teenager should have been drowning in backup porn. Not that he was, either. Which wasn’t the point however, as Michael should have had enough for both of them. The older brother should look after their little one in that regard. “Ugh! My dick’s aaaching, dude.”

“I can see that,” Michael grunted dismissively. Fondling his balls, squeezing and tugging at the fuzzy sack, he tried getting his motor running again without porn. Something that wasn’t easy with his little brother next to him. 

As the motors seemed to struggle returning to normal, the teen considered just pulling up his shorts and boxers. Which both boys had lowered to their knees. Their shirts however were discarded and threw onto random items in the living room. Both had matching upper bodies, with toned stomachs that hadn’t quite developed into abs yet. Michael was the buffer of the two, and a good deal taller than Timothy. 

Meanwhile, Timothy’s hand wrapped around his dick and despite his irritation resumed jerking off. Managing to bring his cock back to its full length, feeling the warmth throb against his hand once more.

“Well what about nudes? Got any?” Timothy muttered after a while. His breath was still heavy as he worked his cock.

“Uh… y-you first,” Michael grunted at him, stroking a little faster at the prospects.

“Dude… anyone I have nudes of is, like, fifteen.” Timothy noticed that Michael’s face remained largely unphased by the sound of seeing a younger body.

“So are you dude… and if we are breaking privacy then you are too, not just me...” Michael responded, he wasn’t just going to show off his nudes without getting something worth it. Even if they were the same age as his brother. 

“You’re so annoying,” The younger boy didn’t want to let go of his cock, so switched it to his other hand. A little awkward, but with seven-inches between his legs there was more than enough length. With his good hand, Timothy took out his phone and pulled up his gallery. In which was a folder specifically for nudes. “Mm… thirteen, fourteen, got a seventeen? Oh! Wanna see Meg’s tits?”

“You got Meg’s tits?” Michael responded, a little impressed. His brother’s co-star had grown into a smoking hottie, who even had the older of the Colombos brothers sliding into her dm’s. Which wasn’t going too well for the eighteen-year-old.

“I’ve fucked her tits, bro.” Timothy opened up the picture and immediately revealed her massive pale rack, with the girl’s light pink nipples a striking feature of her body. They looked soft like pillows, yet firm enough to hold their shape perfectly. If Michael and Timothy hadn’t seen her grow up, they’de think she had implants. “Look at those fuckin’ jugs!”

“DUDE!” Michael exclaimed, shocked at the sight of the girl’s large breasts. Just as hot as he had fantasized them to be. “Y-You fucked those? Damn…”

Timothy sat back with a smirk, stroking his meaty cock. In the corner of his eye, the slightest bit that wasn’t focused on Meg’s breasts, he saw how fast Michael was working his own dick. Pumping it hard and fast as though this was the last time he was going to jerk off. “After the last time we met- mmm! We’re lucky i’m not a teenage dad!”

“Deets… now!” Michael demanded, shocked at his little brother getting to sleep with his older co-star. A co-star who had played the twin sister of his brother’s character.

“Huh? We just fucked. Creampie after creampie,” Timothy relished in the attention.

“Oh come on, give some details, loser…! You can do better that,” Michael groaned, the now eye-closed teenager trying to visualise the fuck. Even if he wasn’t focused on his brother in the fantasy.

“We’re on her bed, I'm suckin on her tits and going to town on that pussy, man! Fucking her brains out,” Timothy added with a husky grunt. His hand moved faster on his dick, while flicking through more pictures of her. Michael was missing out on her pussy stretched open begging for cock. “Made sure that hole was fucked full of my cum…!”

“Damn… no condom at all? Mom would kill you…” Michael teased, the teen loving the mental view of Meg taking it. “Do anything else? Or straight in?”

Timothy nudged him before turning off his phone. “I told you I fucked her tits. Now come on! Repay the favour!”

Michael muttered to himself, before grabbing his phone and pulling up a nude of a girl he ‘met’ in a pre-college class he took in filmography. He had no real interest in her, but it hid some other photos further down the gallery Timothy didn’t need to see. She spent the entire class, trying to get into his pants.

“Damn, is that it? Why’s she look so bored?” Timothy grinned cheekily but didn’t stop jerking off.

“Cause that was like her twentieth photo that day, trying to get my d….” Michael chuckled. “She was fucking horny as… you should have heard her ideas for a naughty school girl ‘film’.”

“Should have sent her my way,” The boy squeezed his shaft. Pressing a thumb to his tip, he smeared in a dollop of precum that made his dark pink tip slick.

“Ben mentioned you. The girl got obsessed with hinting at getting both of us…” Michael shivered. Earning himself another nudge. “Your turn again…”

Raising an eyebrow, the actor looked to the side. “Uh, no? I showed you a fuckton of Meg pics, show me more!”

“Fuck no, I only saw the tits dude. Your turn.” Michael responded, telling the honest truth since he had closed his eyes after seeing that beautiful sight.

“Not my fault you didn’t look!” Timothy snapped, before he quickly took Michael’s phone from him. They wrestled for a moment but the young boy won and snatched the phone away from Michael. Thankfully he knew the passcode by now.

“Just show someone else dork, it won’t hurt…” Michael growled, grabbing Timothy’s phone in response. 

The pair struggled to get back into their position with their lowered shorts and boxers making moving a little awkward. For a while they quietly looked at nudes from girls, and more than a handful or two of nudes from themselves. Showing off their toned naked bodies and lengthy dicks. They were gifted greek gods with the size of their cocks and their bodies. Even if both wished they were a little more chiseled.

“With how much you jerk it, I thought you would be a small shrimp…” Michael smirked, teasing his brother a little when he landed on Timothy’s nudes.

“Dude…! I’m fifteen with a seven inch dick! I’m a fucking GOD!” Timothy snapped. His hand slammed down to the base of his dick. He knew Michael’s size. They jerked off together all the time. So his big brother having no idea of his was shocking.

“Thought you would be closer to, like, four?” Michael smirked. Not that he had actually pictured his brother’s cock. He had seen it enough during their wanking sessions. He grinned at the muttering boy, before leaning over to see what he was looking at. “Uh, h-hey you don’t need to look at anything else. Stop scrolling…!”

“You are a jerk…” Timothy groaned, the fifteen-year-old realising that his brother was messing with him. “So why the fuck shouldn’t I scroll? You’re looking at mine… bet you like those younger pics, don’t you Mikey?”

Michael swallowed hard. He was aroused by the younger teens, and surprised by how the thirteen-year-old looking girl made him throb. But his mind was in panic mode as Timothy looked at his nudes collection. “Dude, stop scrolling! I mean it!”

“Uh huh…” Timothy muttered, rolling his eyes. Snorting when he came across a selfie picture of his brother and what he assumed was a girl, though their hair was a little short. She was nuzzled into his neck, hiding her face. Both obviously naked and in the post-sex bliss. “Really dude? Really?”

Gulping, the sweating older boy thought he was off scott free. “I-it’s nothing. Just some girl from school. Now give that back!”

“She looks pretty cute, big tits?” Timothy questioned, having revealed his own sexual stuff earlier.

“Kinda… small tits,” Michael looked away. His cock was growing stiffer by the second. Eight inches at full thick mast.

“Good pus at least?” Timothy questioned, disappointed a little since he was more of a tits boy.

“M-Mm… the best,” His big brother said quietly. “Can I have my phone back?”

“Why? I wanna see the tits of the girls you plowin’!” Timothy grinned, the fifteen-year-old getting hornier as he looked at every picture. So many of the pictures had the girl’s face hidden. One of them that made him horny had the girl pinned down, face shoved into the bed as Michael was surely plowing away. Another, the same position, was a shot of Michael’s dick easing into her soft little ass. “Duuude, nice ass! Kinda thick hips, though…”

It was dawning on him, albeit slowly. The short hair, hidden face, no tits and almost toned hips. Not to mention the ass looked fine, but a little too firm.

Timothy’s eyes very slowly turned to Michael, with his brows coming in low. A malicious grin forming on his slim lips. “No… you… didn’t…!”

“I-I fucked her ass…” Michael gulped, hoping he could get himself out of this.

“Oh, no. No, no, bro. That is NOT a girl. That’s Ben, isn’t it!” Timothy exclaimed, squeezing the base of his cock. 

“N-No…” Michael gulped, his movements on his cock paused.

Timothy laughed, but he didn’t stop jerking off. “Oh, my gods! You fucked Ben freaking Hyland!”

“Shut up…” Michael groaned playfully, watching his brother jerking a little. His own hand lightly squeezed his own length. “Y-you’re not getting off on this, are you? Dude!!”

“What! You fucking loved seeing Meg’s tits, and demanded to know how I, your fifteen-year-old brother, fucked her!” Timothy snapped smugly. Unabashed as he pumped the length of his meat, slamming the fist up and down its shaft. All seven inches swallowed by his slick, sweaty palm. Rubbing in precum like a natural lube. “Mmm…”

“Could have given me more deets on that…” Mchael chuckled, lightly returning to stroking his cock. “Been wanting to fuck her for months… ever since she began posting basically just bikini pics on Instagram…”

“Dude, she barely remembers your name. Good fuckin’ luck! But I gotta ask, how does an ass feel over a puss?”

“Yet she lets your small cock in her?” Michael smirked, before blushing at the question. “W-well… um… it's tight… like super tight… it really milks your cock, you know?”

Timothy quirked an eyebrow. Clearly interested by the way he twitched. “You’ve never fucked puss, have you?”

“I have! But usually the girls I sleep with were honestly sluts…” Michael looked away from his little brother’s dick as he pumped it eagerly. “Anyway, why are you asking! Don’t you dare tell me you skipped her ass!”

“Course I did! I saw that puss and was dying to fuck it!” The young boy snapped.

“Lame… I would have gone for every hole she would LET me in…” Michael muttered. “What’s her pus like?”

Timothy chuckled at him. “So in your case no holes! Pussy’s tight as fuck, loooooves my cum!”

“Is she a good cock sucker?” Michael questioned, stroking harder.

“No clue. Tit and pus only, dork. How about Ben? How’d he get you to bed him? Did he get up like this…?” Timothy, the little imp that he was, rolled over on the couch then pushed himself onto his knees. Pushing his ass out with a wiggle, showing off the small butt.

“Gross…” Michael protested, looking at his brother like that. Shorts and boxers lowered still keeping Timothy’s legs tight as the boy got into a position, Ben had indeed been in numerous times. He cleared his throat, feeling it getting drier. They were horny, and this was messing with his head. “G-get down from there!”

Timothy reached back with one hand to grab his firm butt and squeeze it. Then he mimicked Ben’s voice and cooed. “OOoooh, fuck me! Fuck me, Michael. Oooh, you’re soooooooo big! Ha!”

Michael rolled his eyes and tried looking away. Willing the porn to resume so he could focus on anything but Timothy caressing his own butt. Though it was a struggle. Horny teenage boys, a fine ass. What could go wrong? Micheal’s breathing had grown heavy the longer this went on. And for whatever reason, his hand refused to stop moving. In fact, he almost thought it was going faster along the length of his beefy dick. Squeezing a little tighter, milking out some precum that drooled down along his fingers.

As for his little brother, he still had a hand down between his legs stroking along at a nice even pace. Grunting softly, lacking the huskyness he had previously escaping every five seconds. Perhaps it was because he was still bent over the couch caressing his little toned ass right beside his big brother that the moans were becoming strange.

“You know… I did finger myself this one time. Wasn’t that bad. Not judging Ben for liking it,” He admitted earnestly. Michael certainly couldn’t judge him for trying it.

“Oh? Mr. Tit and pus only t-tried fingering himself?” Michael questioned, trying not to let his voice break from the thought of his little brother’s finger going into his own hole.

“I’m a guy, we try shit all the time! How’d I know I don’t like it without trying it?” The younger shrugged, before pulling the hand away from his ass and using the hand to rub his tip into the couch’s soft fabric. Rubbing and shivering, letting his cock ache. “Mmm!”

“So, have you? A real cock is different from just a finger!” Michael asked, his cock twitching as he started to imagine his cock sinking into it. Something that the older brother was struggling with, since he shouldn’t want to be sinking his cock into his little brother’s ass.

“I bet you want a real cock in my ass, don’t ya weirdo?” Timothy smirked before chuckling lightly. “Nah. I haven’t. Just some finger work. Made me nut a little faster but that’s about it.”

Michael shrugged a little. “Fair enough, I haven’t taken one either…”

Timothy looked over at him, perplexed. He shifted a little, which in turn gave Michael a better view of the length between his little brother’s legs. “You? Only a top? Get outa here, dork!”

“Shut up! People love taking this,” Michael chuckled, while giving his lengthier cock a few firm tugs.

“Well it is kinda, pretty, uh…” Timothy rested his chin on the couch and kept jerking off.

“Did you just call my dick pretty?” Michael chuckled. “Bloody dork…”

“No! I was gonna say big, you asshole!” Muttering, the young boy was about to get back into his spot on the couch before Michael suddenly smacked his ass. Casually as brothers do sometimes, only it felt weird on his bare ass.

“Sure… so you and Meg, anything going on or just fuckin it?”

Timothy knew Michael was kinda into the girl since she got breasts, but not this bad. “Just fuckin, Bro… How about you and Benny boy? Looked awfully snuggly!”

“Just fuck buddies, we don’t do it to often but it helps when either of us are single…” Michael looked away once more. Clearly hiding something, then using his cock to distract himself. Leaning back with a grunt, working his cock as random thoughts of naked bodies fluttered through his mind. “How long ya been fuckin’ her for?”

“The fuck am I supposed to know? Think I checked the calendar when I bang her?” Acting a little cocky, Timothy wiggled his ass again. 

“Well you are a dork, so probably have it circled as the day some girl actually slept with you.” Michael smirked. He looked over, then with a roll of his eyes, spanked Timothy again. “Stop wiggling your damn ass!”

Timothy flashed a tormenting smile. His hand was moving faster on his dick, squeezing it tight to milk precum that dripped from his dark pink tip onto the couch. “How long have you and Ben dated? Been fucking from day one? Where’d you fuck him, huh? Huuuh, Mikey?”

“Ain’t dating, dork. But we have been doing it for a couple years… mostly my bed or his.” Michael admitted with a smirk.

“Nice, nice…” As his mind wandered, the boy couldn’t help but ask: “Whose bigger? You, him, me? And have you fucked him… say, here?”

“On this couch? Nah… we have jerked it, however. And I'm the biggest.” Michael shook his beefy length. Unwilling to admit that Ben was smaller than Timothy by a small but decent margin. “What ‘bout you and Meg?”

Timothy was rubbing his tip with a thumb and humming. “Mmm… fuck… Uh, l-like two years? We don’t fuck when she’s on her rags, though.”

“Good, don’t need you having a kid. Mom would kill ya… where you two fucked?” Michael asked with a chuckle.

“I told you, dork. Her bed! Nice and hard pounding,” It was a vanilla answer, but all he needed to leave her dripping. “Ever fucked Ben like this? Bent over, his ass wigglin,”

To emphasise it, for whatever reason compelled him to stay bent like that, Timothy wiggled. This time hearing the older boy’s nervous, lustful gulp.

“Y-Yeah a couple of times… you done anything other than missionary?” Michael questioned. “Mr. Vanilla?”

“Yeah, yeah. Riding, around my waist, doggy, all the good shit. What are Ben’s moans like? Is he loud when he gets a big cock deep up his little ass?” Timothy purred, deliberately tormenting his horny big brother. He could see the dick throb despite two hands now around it and Michael squeezing it tightly. “Not surprised you’re fucking him.”

“What the fuck does that mean… and I have a vid where you can hear him moan if ya want?” Michael offered, gulping a little from the offer. He just hoped that it would be enough to stop his brother. “If you have something to trade…”

“Hmm, nah don’t have any vids with Meg. Sorry, bruh. But I think we could work something out, cause sure as shit i’m watching you fuck his ass,” Timothy said, while very slowly pushing his back out. Presenting his butt. Not realising the full effect it was having on his brother. “Bet you love popping his bubble butt,”

“Maybe… we should send her a vid of you wanking? Bet she would send something back for you to trade…” Michael suggested, smirking but also ignoring the question. Ben’s ass had been fun to pop.

Timothy shook his head, grinning widely. “Nahhh, don’t think so, bruh. You just want to show off your dick to my girl,”

“Too chicken to try? Who said I’m gonna be in it. I’ll film ya dork.” Michael smirked, wanting to see if he could get a video of his brother without Timothy finding it weird. This being a perfect way to do it.

“Should I sit or do you like my ass up like this too much?” The young boy purred. Pumping faster and making more precum drip.

“It’s your girl…” Michael smirked. “Put on a showcase of those Colombos goods…”

“Being a photography major doesn’t mean I want a photoshoot of my dick and ass, Mich… Just take a vid and send it,” Moaning softly, Timothy neglected to move. He could show off his cock from between his legs perfectly fine and keep jerking it off.

“Oh come onnnn…” Michael chuckled, while grabbing Timothy’s phone and getting ready to record. “You should moan for her and what not.”

Timothy looked over his shoulder, getting suspicious. “Like what? And you better not record your dick at all! She’ll think I want my ass fucked,”

“Or about to be fucked…” Michael smirked cheekily. “Just be... hot dork, make her really want that little dick and bod again.”

“Fuck you, bro!” Timothy focused on his body. Slow strokes of his meat and using a hand to fondle his balls, rolling the orbs around between his long fingers. They were sensitive, churning his load and growing hotter with each pump of his dick.

Michael began recording. Standing behind his little brother with a hand around his cock and the other holding the phone, capturing the young teen stroking himself. He stayed silent, just letting Timothy’s moans fill the room. His voice was deep, with an almost gravelly tone coming out in his moans. Michael preferred high pitches, cuter moans. But this was a nice shot. Timothy jerking off seductively with his low grunts humping down into his hand. Bent over like that he really looked like a bottom.

Little did he know, Meg was never going to see this video. Michael was in an old group chat the brothers had with Ben and was recording it for them behind Timothy’s back. He deserved it for all this teasing and tormenting. Now Ben would be coming after that hole next time they met. Or maybe he would like how Timothy’s hand moved along his cock. Slow and patient, gently squeezing its base before moving down to his slim tip. Just milking his precum out by the gallon. 

Meanwhile, the camera had left him for a moment and transitioned to the meat in Michael’s hand. A thick rod with a messy dark bush surrounding its base. Glistening with sweat and precum, the cock looked like a delicious mouthful. For anyone who could deepthroat eight-inches of teenage cock at least.

His hand was a little faster, keeping a loose grip on the bottom and right side. Letting Ben see the full unobscured length while the brothers jerked off together.

“Sure you don’t wanna finger yourself for ‘her’?” Michael asked with an air of smugness. Knowing that Ben would love to watch that. He had to quickly move the camera away from his cock and back to Timothy before he saw.

“Dude!! Don’t speak, she’ll know you’re filming your own fucking brother,” Timothy snapped, looking back over his shoulder with a piercing glare. And a slight blush, Michael noticed. “D-do it again!”

The older greek american simply smirked and shook his head in aroused amusement.

“I don't think he’ll mind me talking,” He sent the video through then tossed the phone aside. Once both hands were free, Michael slipped thumbs into his shorts and boxers then peeled them down and stepped out, leaving him entirely naked. He stepped closer to his none the wiser little brother and purred. “She didn’t respond. Might take a while,”


	2. Chapter 2

“She won’t…” Timothy responded, looking back and jumping when he saw Michael’s eight incher coming towards him. “What the fuck are you doing! Get back on the couch or something!”

“Why?” Michael asked, before bringing his hand down on his butt. Making for a loud, firm smack that had Timothy helping and bucking away from his big brother. “I’m kinda curious what you’re like fingering yourself…”

Timothy jumped and moved around, protecting his ass from his older brother. The fifteen-year-old gave him a weirded out look, despite everything he had been doing to tease the older boy. “Don’t be a creep, if you wanna finger that fat ass of yours…”

“I told you, I don’t bottom. Never fingering my ass!” Michael snapped. He was honestly enjoying seeing Timothy change from a cocky tease to a blushing mess the moment someone came near his butt for real. It let his smirk grow broader as Timothy’s hand lazily stroked himself, and those dark eyes flickered down at his length. Blushing red upon seeing how engorged his big brother’s cock was, especially now that it was pointing at him.

“Maybe that’s why you don’t get girls like Meg…” Timothy looked away. “Now finger yourself dork, you know I do it and I actually fuck hot girls.”

Michael laughed. Timothy could be a bitch when he got flustered and treated like the little brother for once. Often they acted like twins with an age gap. “So what if you fuck girls? Ben’s ass is better than, like, any girl at college,”

“Says a dude who has never fucked a good pussy.” Timothy bit back. “Those college girls looked very musculine…”

“And?” Michael snorted, before shaking his cock. “This needs a hole. Doesn’t care what it is. And now I’ve sent that video to BEN he’ll be dying to pleasure me. Or fuck you.”

“S-sent it to WHO…” Timothy’s voice didn’t hide his growl. That was for Meg, not Michael’s ‘fuck buddy’ bestfriend. The youngster hissing in fury. “Who the fuck gave you the right to send it to Ben…”

Michael shrugged. Aware that Timothy’s cock was throbbing from the attention still. “Mm, should only be ten minutes before I’ve got a sexy ass over here begging for my meat.

Timothy’s hiss grew. With the younger boy deciding to play a power play by grabbing his boxers and shorts and pulling them up. Covering his lengthy cock up from his brother’s view. The teen internally smirked when he saw Michael frowning at the action.

“Oooh, I’m so scared!” Michael grunted at him, irritated. “You can hide your little dick,”

“You will be when I tell Mom what you did.” Timothy growled, standing up and making to leave the living room.

Michael, however, grabbed his wrist then pulled Timothy back. Inadvertently pressing his cock right against the small of his brother’s back as they gasped in shock. Both moved away swiftly, awkwardly staring at each other. They gulped like fish, struggling for the right words. Michael felt a heat rise. Not only had his plan backfired and pissed Timothy off, but now his cock had felt the touch of raw skin against it. So smooth and warm.

“I- I, um… okay, look, the internet’s still down so I was just pissing you off. Ben didn’t see the video, it’s still only on your phone.” It seemed to relieve Timothy a little, whose shoulders softened. Not completely, but he was calmer. Michael was still taking it slow with him. “I just thought maybe you’d… be into it, you know? Ben’s a hot guy, maybe you wanted to bed an older boy. With your dick, I bet you could fuck him up as well as I do!”

“Why would I want to fuck a dude when I’ve got a load of pussy?” Timothy asked curiously.

“You don’t know shit till you’ve tried an ass. A-and dont take that literally, cause gross. But seriously, bro, tighter than any puss you’ll try! And guys know what you like,” Michael explained. In all the times he’d been with a girl compared to Ben, the boy won out. He just knew how to pleasure a dick, “He’s a dude. He’d got a dick. He knows what you want.”

“With that logic, I can just destroy your fucked up ass and NOT have my body on display to my friend?” Timothy grunted, having known Ben longer than his older brother thanks to their acting classes.

Michael gave a nod of reluctant agreement and whined. “Okay, okay, yeah but… I don’t like my ass touched. You came faster fingering yourself, you might like it.”

“And I don’t like my FRIEND having a video of me fucking jerking it!” Timothy growled.

“And he DOESN’T have it!” The older boy picked up Timothy’s phone and deleted the video that failed to send.

“Only ‘cause dad forgot to pay the fucking bills… or give us credit!” Timothy hissed. “Otherwise it would be on full display.”

“Can we just get back to jerking off, dude? I’m horny, you’re horny, and now I’m not getting a hole on the way,” His brother said with a mutter.

“We can, if you fucking suck me.” Timothy smirked. “For trying to show me off like a bloody porn star without permission…”

The older boy saw something like this coming, then deeply sighed in regret. He’d sucked Ben once and was decent at it, not that he liked it much. “Really, bro…? I’m your brother-”

“And you fucked up…” Timothy grinned. “And you were just yapping on about how dudes are better, let’s see if you're better then how sweet Meg is at sucking this baby…’

The younger teen pulled his shorts and boxers off completely, before he grabbed and waved his cock at his older brother, pre-cum leaking from the tip. One hand slowly worked its shaft, helping to milk more out as a very reluctant Michael got down on his knees. It throbbed in Timothy’s hand, unable to believe this was working when Michael reached up between his legs and grasped it for the first time. His light squeeze sent a shiver through Timothy’s spine, drawing a moan from him.

Michael already wasn’t enjoying it. Hesitating before his hand slid up along Timothy’s length then closed around his tip, surprising the young boy by cranking his hand around over the tip which sent intense spikes of bliss up through his entire body.

“A-Aw fuck!!! That’s good but l-let’s see if you can do better then Julia and Meg, big bro…” Timothy grinned, fighting back a deeper moan as he leaned back and allowed his older brother to awkwardly play with his shaft. “Not that you could top their double tongue action…”

“I’m… curious but not gonna ask until later,” Michael pushed his hand down the shaft again, peeling back Timothy’s foreskin to let his tip breathe. It was slim, compared to his thick, flared up tip. Twitching like a rattlesnake’s tail when he rubbed his thumb underneath it.

Timothy snorted. “Why? Wanting to jerk off to more of your little brother’s sex life?”

“I’ve had three tongues, I don’t need to think of yours!” Despite admitting to a rather impressive foursome, which quickly shut his brother up, Michael still muttered in embarrassment. His thumb slipped down the length, still rubbing it but his lips sooner or later had to take its place. His mouth was open wide, hovering away from the cock. In the end, Timothy had to shove it in his mouth. 

His lips were warm around the dick, sealed tightly. Moving awkwardly as he tried forcing himself to bob on it. Reluctant to use any tongue on Timothy’s dick.

“You had a fucking foursome? Bullshit! Who with!” Timothy questioned, pulling his brother from his cock quickly after his mind processed what Michael had actually said.

“Ben was there,” Michael then went back down on his brother, ignoring the hair pulling as Timothy struggled for answers. His tongue flicked the tip despite himself, hoping to get him off his case.

“All guys?” Timothy pushed, moaning as his brother’s tongue worked his cock.

“Mm.” It was a simple grunt of affirmation, but had Timothy’s cheeks a little red. How long Michael had been fucking around with guys behind his back, he wondered while fucking the handsome face.

“F-Fuck… you uh gay bro?” Timothy questioned, wondering if being sucked by the dude was the right time to ask that.

Pulling off with a pop, Michael hummed. “Uhh, I don’t think so? Like, I fuck both but don’t give a shit. Hole’s a hole, bruh.”

He very quickly swallowed the dick. It was better than admitting now that he was dating Ben and had been happily for two years straight. In fact that was the last time he’d done a girl, too. Besides wanting to try Meg, since the girl had been on his mind for years, Ben was the only hole he needed. 

For now at least, since his mind was quickly beginning to grow an interest in trying his brother's hole.

“S-so who were the other two?” Timothy stuttered. When Michael refused to answer, he tugged the dark hair and pushed his hips out, slamming his seven inch beauty down the boy’s struggling to handle throat. “Tell me or i’ll fuck your face!”

Michael pulled off with a gasp, holding his throat. “Gah!! His cousins, you dipshit!!!”

“Dudeeeee! Incest? Damn, which ones?” Timothy questioned, cock throbbing a little since he had grown close with the Hyland cousins as well over the years.

“Guess…” Michael growled before swallowing his little brother to the root. Since he’d taken it down once, his throat was better with the length of it. Sliding his tongue along it, feeling each twitch and tasting all that delicious precum… which Ben would enjoy, but made Michael quiver. Of course this wasn’t fully his choice. Timothy was still fucking his face nice and hard, slamming his face into those sweaty, curly pubes. “Ghlk!”

“Uh… Connor and um? Colin?” The younger teen questioned. He had a feeling Connor would be there since he was closest to Ben and Michael, but the other one could have been any out of three, Jack, Dylan and Colin all were possible. 

“Hm,” Michael licked back along the length, before letting it slip free. Resting on his tongue for a moment, rubbing it to make Timothy squirm. “Close, but only one of two…”

“So totally Connor,” Timothy snorted. Of course he would have sucked Michael. Since there was no argument and a tongue flicking his cock, it seemed he was correct. He moaned the next name. “Uhg… J-Jack?”

“Nope…” Michael smirked as he closed his lips on the mushroom head of his brother’s cock. Sucking on it teasingly.

Groaning as the pleasure got to his head, Timothy felt his knees buck. Shoving himself a few inches in. “So it was Dylan!”

“Mmmm…” Michael responded, around his brother’s cock.

“Holy shiiiit, dude!” Timothy was fucking his face eagerly, with huskier grunts as his big brother milked him. He was almost unloading, but being careful to hold on. “How didn’t I know! When!”

“We invited you to hang but you went out… probably to fuck Meg…” Michael chuckled, pulling off for a quick moment. “You did say you had an old co-star to hang with…”

“Well, seeing what you did, guess you’re happy I missed out. Jerk… get back on my dick, you cocksucker!” Timothy’s voice boomed with the command, shocking Michael for a moment. In the heat of things he engulfed Timothy’s cock before realising he’d just obediently listened and was sucking cock. But Timothy had grabbed the back of his head too soon, already fucking his mouth. “Mmm, listening to me for once! Good…”

However with his forced cock sucking, Timothy missed Michael’s reveal, with the boy muttering around his brother’s cock that it was meant to be a group blow job to him to bring Timothy into their fun. Ben was cock hungry. For his cousins, for Michael, and for a long time now Timothy as well. However, every time they tried to invite Timothy he was ‘busy’, which Michael guessed was due to Meg.

The younger boy’s body was toned and lean, retaining twinkish good looks with his impish smile and short curly hair. So thin even without defined curvy hips. His v-lines would make for a great hold as someone went to town on his little butt. 

A body which he was using to fill Michael’s throat with his dick. Holding him down on it while fucking it into his tunnel, making him gag and struggle. His big brother’s eyes were clenched shut and scrunched up every time the cock hit the back of his throat. “Mmm, suck my damn cock, bro… mmm”

Michael was low on air as the seven-inch beasts kept sliding in. He was going to bite in a minute if Timothy didn’t react to the hands shoving his thighs. “Ghk!!”

Unfortunately for the older boy, Timothy was more focused on face fucking his brother’s mouth. Trying to subconsciously force his brother to deep throat. He knew Michael could, but now he was fighting it.

“Mph! G-Gh-GHK!” Coughing wet around his little brother’s annoyingly big cock, Michael decided enough was enough. He caught a drop of saliva on a finger tip before wrapping around and shoving the finger past Timothy’s ring with a firm jab. Penetrating his virgin hole with the thick digit.

He was met by a firm tug on the back of his hair, Timothy growling and hissing from the reaction. “F-FUCKING GET THAT OUT NOW! I Didn’t fucking say yes to that, prick!”

With the lack of fighting, Michael could finally pull off and catch his breath. Withdrawing the finger from his brother’s amazingly tight hole. “WELL DON’T CHOKE ME THEN!”

“Don’t fucking try fingering me!” Timothy grunted. “Not my fault your mouth is actually fucking talented!”

“Wait… you liked that? Dude, I've given a bj ONCE!” Michael quirked his eyebrow as the younger boy’s cheeks went a touch pink.

“You’re no Meg or Julia… but f-fuck yeah… It was pretty damn good…” Timothy admitted.

“Imagine if I actually fucking tried,” The older boy scoffed, half-grinning. He thought his skills were terrible, only putting in half an effort.

“Really? You didn’t even fucking try?” Timothy muttered.

Nodding with a cocky grin, Michael flicked the dick. “Did you feel me coil my tongue around that thing? Try going faster? Not trying with this thing.”

Smirking a little, Timothy waved his cock at his brother. “If I promise not to choke and you don’t fucking try fingering me! How about you show me you actually trying?”

“... need a better deal than that.” Michael flicked it again, this time with his tongue. Feeling the warm pulse of arousal spilling onto him.

“I’ll show you a video of Me and Julia if ya want?” Timothy offered

“Wanna fuck Meg.” Michael said firmly. Making it clear to his little brother that it was his final offer. “Wanna nut in your girl.”

“Can’t promise that but I can try and help?” Timothy responded, knowing that Meg did what she wanted. The older girl for the most part was in control even if he was the one fucking her. But there was a touch of fear in his words. She loved his cock for its size. Michael beat him in length and thickness. She could get obsessed with a new dick. “D-deal?”

“... Fine. Deal.” Michael said, before slowly licking down the side of Timothy’s cock. Giving his brother a seductive look that shocked him; It was Ben’s sex face copied over, which he used often when sucking cock. It drove the Hyland cousins crazy. Michael used it now to capture Timothy’s balls in his mouth and slowly begin suckling on one orb, rubbing it with his wet tongue. “Mmmmm…”

“Mmm, damn bro… suck on my nuts…” Timothy moaned, enjoying a sensation fairly rare to the boy. While Julia was a fan of sucking on them, Meg stayed away fully.

Dragging his tongue up between the two orbs, Michael used his tongue to push one from his lips and such the other in. Hungrily imitating Ben in sucking on the orb. Even swirling his tongue around on the sensitive skin, adding a hum afterwards to drive his brother crazy. If those husky moans were anything, Timothy was going nuts. Literally.

“F-Fuckkkkkk! M-MORE!” Timothy couldn’t contain himself as Michael sucked them. However, he gasped when the lips pulled away suddenly. Only to moan once more when Michael swallowed the length of Timothy’s dick and used that long, slippery tongue to coil around the length of his dick. “D-Damnnnnnnnn!”

Now using his tongue and mouth as a perfect team, Michael slowly withdrew from the cock. Pulling back until the tip was twitching against his lips before swiftly swallowing it all once more. Fucking his own face on the dick. The dick of his fifteen-year-old little brother.

“F-Fuck Mikey! How the fuck do you think you suck at this…” The younger boy moaned, with Timothy feeling like could almost just fall back into the couch and melt as the tongue worshipped him. Sliding all over his length, slithering like a snake and coiling tightly around it. His throat was warm and dripping wet, a nice easy passage for his dick to slide down with sharp thrusts. 

“I told you,” After pulling off, Michael started pumping the slickness in one hand. Fast, rough strokes that made the dick throb painfully hard. “Only sucked one!”

“Well you’re fucking good bruh!”

Michael, though he didn’t exactly want to be, had to ask: “Am I… better than your girls?”

“Uh… not really maybe equal with Julia, but Meg is a goddess at it…” Timothy responded.

“We’ll see when I get to make her my bitch.” Michael ran his tongue down Timothy’s cock, but pulled away. Making the boy whine, thinking his balls were getting some more. “Or if Ben’s better than her,”

“Ugh… you gonna finish me bro?” Timothy groaned, his balls begging to release their load.

Snickering, Michael pulled away at last then fell back onto the couch. “Unless I’m getting a blowie out of this, finish yourself. Knowing you, you’ll try to cum in or on me, and no… no thanks,”

“Damnit…” Timothy muttered, with the boy knowing that his brother was right. Though he wasn’t sure which he would have gone for, since down the throat was good but covering his brother with his nut would be hilarious. On the other hand, Michael’s teeth would be near his dick. Which he wanted to keep, not have bitten off. “Handie at least?”

After a deep, groaning sigh, Michael agreed. “Fine. MUTUAL handies. Not getting this for free,”

“Fineeeeee…” Timothy groaned, but the need to cum outweighed his protests. With the fifteen-year-old making the first move and grabbing his brother’s still erect lengthy cock and giving it some fast strokes and firm squeezes. “G-geez this thing’s a monster,”

“Like you can talk, bruh.” Michael reached over and grabbed Timothy again. He didn’t take a moment to take it in awe, having just deepthroated it. Instead his hand was immediately pumping up and down in quick strokes, using his saliva to furiously pump the cock faster than his brother could handle. As they stroked each other, the older boy decided to question his brother some more. Wanting to learn just how interesting his brother’s sex life was. “So ever cream Meg’s tits?

Timothy barely heard him. His head was resting on the couch in pure bliss as the hand furiously pumped his dick. Too fast for him to stay focused on anything more than not shooting all over Michael’s hand. “C...creampies only…! A-aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Aw, fu-fuuuuck! Slow down…”

“Kinda lame, her tits covered in cum would be fucking hottttt…” Michael chuckled, while pumping his brother’s cock harder. Wanting to make Timothy cum first.

“W-well you can coat her yourself later!” Timothy tried moving his hand faster on the eight-inch beast. The first other cock he’d touched. So thick and hot in his sweaty palm. It was a futile attempt at making Michael shoot first, since that was Michael’s plan. “Mph!”

“Oh I will, after filling her pus with enough cum she forgets about you.” Michael teased, smirking at his little brother while squeezing the boy’s cock and stroking firmly. Trying to milk the boy’s cum out sooner rather than later.

“Nnnn...n-no cumming in her!” Timothy bucked upwards, losing his edge. He was moments from cumming. “AGH!!”

“I will be, I’m gonna fucking fill her till she’s dripping bro…” Michael smirked, as his brother lost control from his need to shoot.

“N-NOOOOOOO!!!” 

Timothy lost it. 

A huge load of cum shot up from his cock with enough force to hit himself in the face. Coating his face and toned chest with his own hot spunk. Ropes of it dripped down his body. It was everywhere, even on Michael’s hand. With his mouth partially open with a long drawn out moan, he managed to get a little cum in his mouth. Swallowing it without trouble or a care.

“Ew… you got your cum on my hand,” Michael would have wiped it on Timothy but he was rather coated in it. So he had a wicked idea. “Suck my fingers clean.”

“Yeah…. Not doing that shit.” Timothy responded, not even looking interested in the thought of it.

“I just sucked your dick, it’s the LEAST you could do.” Michael grunted despite Timothy currently stroking him like a madman eager to make him cum. “Might make me shoot faster?”

“Not… doing it.” Timothy responded.

Michael wiped it on the couch, muttering before he leaned back to enjoy his handjob. Feeling the lithe fingers hug his base and flex their grip while moving at a quick pace along his beast of a dick. All in order to make him cum as soon as possible. He knew Timothy didn’t want to touch it that much, so was holding off cumming. “Ungh… fuck yeah, faster little bro.”

Timothy blushed a little pinker, luckily enough not to be noticed, as he furiously stroked his older brother’s cock.

“Mm! Yeah, just like that!” Michael egged him on, grinning up at the roof. He was throbbing viciously and pouring precum; The clear liquid rolled down his dick and over Timothy’s fingers. Making him shiver, but also the shaft slicker for his hand. “Two hands, bro! Faster!”

The younger boy didn’t listen to the request and just kept going to town on his older brother’s cock, hoping to make Michael shoot his load fast hard. He did eventually reach out with his other hand and began tugging and squeezing the fuzzy balls of his eighteen-year-old brother.

“Shiiiiiiiit, that’s nice…!” Michael groaned as he was overcome with pleasure. Pushing his hips up and fucking Timothy’s hand. “Mm milk it… milk that big cock!”

Timothy attempted to ignore the older boy’s moan, as he continued working the lengthy cock. Squeezing, tugging and twisting the shaft and balls in an attempt to bring even more pleasure to the older boy. Which, based on the increasingly louder moans, seemed to be working. The living room floor and his hand was already getting coated in Michael’s pre.

“Here it comes…!” Michael roared as he slammed upwards, throbbing harder than ever in Timothy’s hand. Thick jets of cum shot from the older boy, painting his muscular chest in white. He, unlike Timothy, was unafraid to open his mouth wider and let the cum drip onto his tongue; Timothy had recoiled when he got hit in the face before. It had an awe striking effect on Timothy, who watched Michael moan and swallow the cum. “Mm, Ben says i’m delicious…”

After thinking about what to say for a bit, Timothy decided on just muttering: “Poor Ben…” 

“Says the puss who swallowed his own cum,” Before the younger boy could protest, which he opened his mouth to do, Michael snapped. “Don’t try it! I saw you get cum in your mouth AND swallow!”

“Oh shut up.” Timothy muttered, letting go of his brother’s cock and leaning back against the couch. Breathing heavily as they came down from their orgasms.

“Dude, no judgment… I’ve fucked a guy, sucked two dicks, and just jerked and sucked off my little brother. Think I care?” Michael flashed a tired smile. He was glistening with sweat now, and used a hand to mix it in with his fresh cum. “Mom’s gonna kill us for messing the couch up with your cum…”

Timothy shrugged and simply stood, collecting his shorts and boxers. Throwing them onto his shoulder, the fifteen-year-old smirked at the older brother. “That’s your concern to clean up, I’m gonna go get cleaned up and go shoot some hoops…”

“You bitch boy! Clean your fucking mess!” Michael snapped as he walked out of the living room. He sat back muttering, before looking at his hand. He’d missed some of Timothy’s cum, so slowly put it to his lips. Moaning at the sweet taste of his little brother. “Mmm…”

“Did you literally just eat my cum?” Timothy smirked, having stopped and turned back. Catching the show.

Michael found himself unable to explain as the younger boy turned around again, walking off laughing loudly and calling his older brother a ‘gross pervert’. Leaving the naked eighteen-year-old to mutter and roll his eyes in response.


End file.
